


Sebastian and Ciel

by SebasuchansKitten



Series: Who's On Top? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: There's a reason why Ciel never tops Sebastian in my stories.This is why.





	Sebastian and Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kitlets. Been a while since I used that nickname. Anyway, I started a new series!  
> This series is just for fun, nothing special, just kind of a side project to ease my mind off of the more serious stories I'm working on. Basically the idea came from some FAQs, and the most popular I've been asked in the past is "WHY DOESN'T CIEL EVER TOP?!"  
> So, I decided to write my answer in this form of a fic.  
> This is just FOR FUN. If you enjoy Ciel topping, be my guest. I'm not trying to trample over someone's opinion, I simply don't enjoy him topping, and that's why I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

Ciel breathed heavily, the bones that structured his delicate pectoral muscles stretching and straining against his taut skin due to his panting. Sweat had begun to bead along his upper forehead, but it was already soaking into his hair, the follicle cuticles drinking in moisture by instinct. As fatigued as he felt, he was also fully relaxed, and his eyes lazily rolled to the side to glance at his partner.

What tranquility he once felt was gone in an instant, his brow quirking in anger and a vein pulsating right above it. Sebastian was wandering around the room, picking up the scattered remains of clothing and whistling casually as he went. Though he was fully naked, it didn't seem to even touch his thought processes; he acted as if they hadn't just had a rigorous love-making session, which they had. This irritated Ciel, and he was close to yelling at the insufferable demon, before he forced himself back into composure, his brow remaining raised in curiosity as he allowed himself to indulge in a possibility. "You never get tired, do you, Sebastian?"

His butler halted his motions to look over his shoulder, his everlasting smirk present on his lips as usual. "Oh, my lord, I do get quite fatigued at times. Although I am much stronger than a human, I still possess a body, and with a body comes regular bodily functions and feelings, as well. Why do you ask?"

Ciel's calmness was instantly shattered, and the vein along with his irritation reappeared. "We just-" he stopped himself, not willing to say the proper words. Sebastian's grin quirked at this, annoying Ciel all the more, but he took a sharp inhale and ignored it. "I am perspirating and completely out of breath," he left it at, instead.

Sebastian chuckled softly, Ciel's eyes growing wide in surprise from the laughter. "I don't know why you're exhausted, my lord. You didn't do anything."

Those wide eyes slowly narrowed in deep rage, wrinkles curling Ciel's youthful features to the point where, if it was anyone else but Sebastian, he'd be enough to terrify. "I beg your pardon?" The words came out forced and tight, tension laced in his tone.

"You didn't do anything," Sebastian repeated easily, continuing to bend down and pick up his own dress shirt off of the floor. As he stood back to his full height, he gave Ciel a flirtatious wink. "The one who actually performed was none other than your devilishly handsome butler."

"Excuse you!" Ciel yelled, his nails digging into the plush blanket with desire to maim. "It takes two people to-"

"On the contrary, you simply lay there. In your case, it only takes one," Sebastian cut off, sending another wink Ciel's way as he proceeded to fold the garments he retrieved.

Ciel was stricken. He was angered - no, at this point, _enraged_ \- but he was also partially embarrassed. He knew Sebastian had a point. They had... Done the thing, yes the thing, that they just did, many times, and every time, Ciel had laid on his back with Sebastian on top of him. But that didn't mean he didn't do anything.

Right?

He did things. Didn't he? He had to. If he didn't, then why would Sebastian even waste the time having sex with him?

_Having sex._ Ciel shuddered. He hated thinking of the word.

Sebastian's smirk darkened to a more pronounced deviousness as if he had just read Ciel's mind. Ciel nearly reddened but he refused to let his body give away his feelings. He wouldn't allow himself to be humiliated by _anyone._

"You act like you deserve to be rewarded for doing nothing." Ciel said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I recall you stating that you were perspiring and completely out of breath, but if you insist that I've done nothing, please allow me to make up for my unfortunate negligence."

Ciel froze, unsure what to say. He watched as his butler parted his lips, his sharp tongue darting out across them in desire. As tempting as Sebastian was, Ciel's pride always came before his sexual need, and it didn't fail this time, either.

"I guarantee that your job isn't as difficult as you claim it to be. In fact, I ensure that I could perform it better."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, his lust increasing. "Do I hear a challenge, my lord? I'm indeed intrigued."

Ciel glared, the desire to wipe the grin off of his butler's face overwhelming. "Challenges tend to be difficult, Sebastian. This is child's play."

"It was certainly designed with you in mind, then."

Ciel tried to retort, but before he could, Sebastian had already begun to lay down, his hands folded across his abdomen nonchalantly as he stared up at the ceiling. "Do proceed then, my lord. I am very eager to be proven wrong."

The boy's mouth fell open slightly. "You... You really want me to do... Your job?"

Sebastian's eyes flicked over to Ciel's direction, his lips curling upward arrogantly. "Why, of course. You did say this was child's play, correct?"

Ciel swallowed. He felt nervous on the inside, but he hardened his features on the outside to appear as his normal stoic self. "Indeed."

He crept over to Sebastian, inching closer as he glanced the man up and down. Well, here he was. In front of Sebastian. Getting ready to do his thing. Any time now.

He wrung his hands together anxiously, biting his lips as he pondered. What did Sebastian usually do? He would kiss him, bite his skin teasingly as he worked his way down. The act seemed too embarrassing to Ciel, though. He supposed he could skip that part.

Then Sebastian... Started to ease Ciel into the process, he presumed. So, Ciel would ease Sebastian into the process.

He curled his fingers into a fist, leaving his index finger pointed outward, and he motioned it toward Sebastian's rear as leisurely as he could.

"Are you having trouble, my lord?"

"No! Don't rush me, Sebastian!"

His butler chuckled, and he took that as incentive to act. He pushed his finger into Sebastian, his thin digit wiggling around uncertainly. So this is what Sebastian felt regularly?

He continued bending and swirling his index finger, wondering if he was actually doing it right. Sebastian moved slightly, and Ciel momentarily felt triumphant.

"My lord, that tickles."

Aaaaand it was gone.

Ciel retracted his digit immediately, feeling ashamed though he tried to keep it absent from his voice. "Well, that's normal. It always tickles me," he lied, and Sebastian chuckled breathily.

He felt defeated for a minute, before he reminded himself that it didn't matter if Sebastian enjoyed the feeling or not. The entire argument was comprised of whether Sebastian's job was or wasn't difficult, and Ciel was determined to prove the latter.

He set his hands on Sebastian's thighs, the way his butler did when he was nearly ready to take him. The position felt awkward, however, and he moved his hands from Sebastian's thighs to his knees. No, that was definitely still uncomfortable. He then plopped his hands down into his lap bashfully.

"Whenever you're ready, my lord," Sebastian piped up, amusement gracing his tone. Ciel's face fell into a scowl, and he set his hands on the bed, propping himself up with newly returned motivation. He was going to do this!

He slid himself over Sebastian, positioning his member directly at his butler's entrance. Before he would allow himself to get scared, he thrust in.

It was a new feeling Ciel wasn't used to, but that didn't mean it was a bad one. No, it didn't matter if it was good _or_ bad, this was about proving a point.

He pumped in and out of Sebastian rapidly, his breathing ragged yet matching with his motions, his hips already feeling exertion from the exhausting movements. He refused to give up, however, and he pushed through the fatigue, sweat reappearing near his hairline. He slammed himself into Sebastian as hard as he could, his hipbones bruising from the impact, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop. He would never stop until he had proven Sebastian wrong.

Five minutes went by.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Ciel was still thrusting with a determined passion, a small coil of victory bubbling up within him. Sebastian didn't even last this long sometimes. He already had him beat.

He continued to thrust and pound for a few more minutes, before ecstasy burst out of him in an enormous wave, his pride from winning and the pleasure of the orgasm making his every sense tingle. He did it. He had won.

He collapsed next to Sebastian, panting and sweating more than his butler ever had, but he didn't care. He still felt accomplished.

It was then, however, that Ciel was somehow brought back to reality, for he recalled that his butler hadn't made a single sound the entire time, and now, he could hear his laughter in the dark. "Are you through, young master?"

Ciel's face dared to flush, and he felt lucky Sebastian couldn't see it. "I'd say I did a decent enough job."

"It was very amusing."

"...How long did that last?"

"Approximately three minutes and fourty-nine seconds."

"..."

"I dare say that you were correct, Young Master. Simply laying here _is_ a hard job."

"Shut up, Sebastian. You will never breathe a word of this again."

More chuckles. "Of course, young lord. Of course."


End file.
